Summer Night
by meiko95
Summary: voici ma première fanfiction. c'est un one-shot, allhumans. Bella, 20 ans, déménage à Seattle. Mais lors de sa dernière soirée à Los Angeles, elle fait une rencontre qui va lui faire passer la nuit d'été la plus extraordinaire de toute sa vie.


**Salut à tous !**

**Voici ma première fanfiction « summer night ». **

**J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !**

**Résumé : Bella, 20 ans, déménage à Seattle. Mais lors de sa dernière soirée à Los Angles, elle fait une rencontre qui va lui faire passer la nuit d'été la plus extraordinaire de toute sa vie.**

* * *

**SUMMER NIGHT**

Je _l'_ai rencontré une nuit d'été. Le temps était calme ce soir là et le ciel étoilé, comme si Los Angeles voulait me laisser un souvenir parfait. _Lui_, a su faire de cette dernière nuit, un souvenir inoubliable.

Mais d'abord, revenons un peu en arrière.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais j'ai toujours préféré Bella. J'ai 20 ans et un physique que je trouve banal. En effet, je suis brune, de taille moyenne et j'ai les yeux marron chocolat.

J'habite à Los Angeles depuis que j'ai 7 ans. Mais je suis originaire de Forks, une petite bourgade pluvieuse dans l'Etat de Washington. Nous avons déménagé avec mes parents à cause de ma mère. Celle-ci ne supportait plus le climat humide et pluvieux de Forks, et elle a réussi à convaincre Charlie, mon père, d'abandonner sa maison, ses amis, son coin de pêche qu'il aimait tant. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, me perdre… Elle a évoqué les bonnes écoles, le soleil qui pourrait remédier à mon teint irrémédiablement pâle, de nouveaux amis pour sa petite fille. Mais en vérité, elle l'a fait pour elle. Rénée est partie lorsque j'avais 12 ans avec un joueur de baseball prénommé Phil. Mon père s'en est remis peu à peu, il a décidé qu'on resterait à L.A. jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. Cependant, sa santé s'est dégradée progressivement et il supportait de moins en moins la chaleur.

Ainsi, nous avons décidé qu'il retournerait à Forks chez son vieil ami Billy Black, veuf et seul depuis environ 2 ans. Ils étaient comme des frères avant notre départ. Cela fait donc 2 semaines que mon père a rejoint sa ville natale tandis que je faisais envoyer le reste de nos affaires à Forks et certaines des miennes dans un garde-meuble loué à Seattle. Pourquoi Seattle ? J'avais catégoriquement refusé de rester si loin de mon père. J'avais donc décidé de poursuivre mon cursus universitaire dans une université de Seattle.

Vous me prenez peut être pour une folle, pourquoi quitter le soleil, la plage, mes amis, ma vie pourtant confortable ici ? Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la distance qui me sépare de Charlie. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avancer, de ne plus être celle que j'étais avant. Je commence à avoir marre du soleil, des mêmes restos, du même environnement urbain… Il n'y a qu'un endroit que je vais regretter, c'est mon coin à moi, mon rocher.

Je l'ai découvert lorsque j'avais 12 ans. Ma mère venait de nous annoncer, à moi et à mon père, qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'elle allait partir avec lui. Ils ont commencé à se disputer, Charlie avait l'air effondré quand je suis sortie de la maison. Ils n'ont pas remarqué tout de suite que j'étais partie. J'ai pris le bus, et je suis arrivée près de la plage. Il était presque 19 heures. J'ai marché le long de celle-ci et j'ai ressenti le besoin de me poser. Il y avait ,quelques mètres plus loin des rochers dont un assez plat, je me suis allongée dessus. Pendant presque une heure, j'ai écouté les vagues et elles ont écouté mon chagrin en retour et l'ont emporté avec elles. J'ai appelé mes parents depuis le téléphone d'un petit restaurant en bord de mer, ils sont venus me chercher et m'ont fait promettre de ne plus partir comme ça, sans prévenir. Ma mère est quand même partie 2 jours plus tard avec son nouveau petit ami et les papiers de divorce ont été signés dans les plus brefs délais.

La deuxième fois que j'y suis allée, c'était après avoir eu ma première très mauvaise note au collège. J'avais peur de le dire à mon père, peur qu'il ne soit plus fier de moi. J'y suis restée en moment après les cours, ça m'a calmé et redonné du courage. Charlie a passé l'éponge et m'a dit que ça arrivait à tout le monde de faire une erreur.

L'une des fois suivantes, c'était lorsque j'ai appris que mon petit copain du moment, Mike Newton, m'avait trompé avec une blonde écervelée nommée Jessica Stanley. Je me suis sentie plus qu'humiliée. J'ai passé un après-midi entier sur mon rocher. Il y avait beaucoup de vent et la mer se déchaînait, c'était comme si la nature reflétait ce que je ressentais.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, ce rocher a beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Il m'a aidé à traverser des épreuves. Je suis souvent restée allongée là, à écouter les vagues, à les regarder s'écraser contre le rivage, à regarder l'écume se former, à respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur marine,…

C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de passer ma dernière soirée à L.A. sur mon petit coin de paradis. Mes amis n'ont pas vraiment compris mon départ et le fait que je veuille passer ma dernière nuit seule. Mais ils ont respecté mon choix et m'ont fait leurs adieux après le pot de départ de ce midi qu'ils avaient organisé en mon honneur. Celle qui va le plus me manquer, c'est Angela. Elle a su me comprendre et me soutenir dans les moments durs.

Avant de retrouver mon jardin secret, je me suis arrêtée pour prendre un thé et un petit encas. Je portais un short en jean et une blouse légère bleue marine en cette nuit d'été. J'ai marché pied-nus dans le sable jusqu'à atteindre les rochers.

C'est à ce moment là, à une dizaine de mètres de ma destination que je vis se dessiner sa silhouette. J'ai continué à avancer lentement, essayant de distinguer le visage de l'inconnu qui avait pris place près de mon rocher. Bien sûr, je ressentais un peu de colère car il venait de me voler ce qui devait être mon dernier souvenir de cette ville. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir sans avoir dit au revoir à cet endroit si cher à mes yeux.

Je me suis donc installée en faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'ai étendue une serviette moelleuse sur le rocher plat et je m'y suis assise. Lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait droit devant, vers l'horizon et avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. La lumière de la lune me permit de voir qu'il portait un bermuda de couleur clair et une chemise verte retroussée jusqu'aux coudes. Je ne distinguais pas bien la couleur de ses cheveux, peut être brun ou blond, ou un peu des deux. Ils avaient l'air coiffés et en même temps décoiffés, ce qui rendait le résultat plutôt sexy.

Je me suis perdue dans mes souvenirs et mes réflexions. Je me rappelais les meilleurs moments passés ici. J'ai eu pas mal de doutes sur le fait de quitter cette ville et mes amis. En partant, j'abandonne la moitié de ma vie, une bonne école, des amis que j'apprécie. J'ai le sentiment que je dois partir, que je dois tenter autre chose quelque part d'autre. J'ai besoin de changer d'air et d'avoir de la nouveauté dans ma vie.

Perdue dans mes pensées, ce fut à cet instant là que j'entendis sa voix pour la première fois.

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Edward.

Sa voix était douce et pourtant virile. Il me regardait dans les yeux et attendait une réponse de ma part. Je dû prendre quelques secondes pour répondre tellement j'étais subjuguée par sa beauté.

- Bon…bonsoir, moi c'est Bella.

J'eu droit à un sourire en coin qui me donna des frissons dans tout mon corps. Le dieu grec s'avança un peu plus vers moi.

- Et bien Bella, je viens d'arriver dans cette ville, et je ne connais personne. Connaîtriez-vous des endroits calmes ? Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux qu'ici pour le moment.

- A vrai dire, je ne sors pas beaucoup. A part quelques coins dans des parcs, et cafés à certaines heures, je ne vois pas vraiment. Mais je peux vous dire qu'ici, c'est un endroit sûr. Je suis souvent restée des heures assise sur ce rocher et personne n'est jamais venu me déranger avant ce soir, le taquinais-je.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Je plaisante voyons, vous avez l'air d'être d'une agréable compagnie.

Je le pensais vraiment. J'avais envie d'en connaître davantage sur mon inconnu, sur ce qu'il était venu faire à L.A.

- Tant mieux, j'aime bien discuter avec vous. Mais pourrions-nous nous tutoyer ? c'est étrange de vouvoyer quelqu'un de son âge.

- Oui, bien sur. Puisqu'on parle d'âge, j'ai 20 ans. Et toi ?

- J'en ai 22, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un rocher face à moi.

Nous étions à présent à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais aisément distinguer la couleur émeraude de ses yeux et le dessin de sa mâchoire anguleuse. J'eus l'impression que lui aussi me détaillait.

- Où étais-tu avant d'arriver à L.A. ? , le questionnais-je.

- En Alaska, mais je ne supporte plus le froid, il riait légèrement et affichait un sourire en coin. J'ai comme l'impression d'être devenu aussi blanc que la neige !

- Tu es peut être pâle, mais je le suis encore plus ! Et pourtant, ça fait plus d'une dizaine d'années que je vis ici.

- Tu pourras me faire visiter alors. Une jolie fille en guise de guide, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Tu accepterais ?

Il me regardait dans les yeux, plein d'espoir, mais avec un même temps comme une pointe de séduction qui me déstabilisa un peu.

- Euh … En fait, je déménage demain pour Seattle. Je suis vraiment désolée. Crois-moi j'aurais voulu passer plus de temps en ta compagnie, lui confessais-je en rougissant.

Il paru déçu d'apprendre mon départ quasi imminent.

- Raison de plus pour commencer à mieux se connaître dès maintenant.

On a longuement discuté, épuisant plusieurs sujets : les études, la famille, les amis, les passions,…

Ainsi, j'en appris plus sur lui en quelques heures que sur certaines personnes que je fréquentais depuis plusieurs mois. Il commençait des études de médecine et sa passion est le piano. Il en joue depuis ses 5 ans.

Je lui ai parlé de ma mère, de mon père,… Je lui ai raconté l'histoire de cet endroit pour moi. Il a dit qu'il comprenait, que c'était impossible de ne pas tomber sous son charme.

Au fils des paroles échangées, je me rendis compte que c'était l'homme parfait pour moi. J'eus l'impression que nous étions fusionnels sur certains points et complémentaires sur d'autres.

On est allé se dégourdir les jambes un moment et il nous acheta des bières dans un bar sur la plage. Sur le chemin qui nous ramenait vers le rocher, il prit ma main dans la sienne. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Je commençais à frissonner à cause de la légère brise.

Arrivés à destination, nous nous rassîmes, il se plaça derrière moi et m'entoura de ses bras musclés pour mes protéger du vent.

On est resté silencieux, mais ce n'était pas gênant, plutôt apaisant. Il se mit à caresser la peau de mes bras, traçant des lignes imaginaires. Je soupirais de bien être et me laissais tomber contre son torse. Mon nez se nicha dans le creux de son cou et je respirais son odeur enivrante. Il posa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne et je laissais mes lèvres frôler sa mâchoire, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ce fut d'abord léger, doux, puis notre baiser devint plus avide et fougueux. Il me fit basculer de telle sorte que je sois allongée sur la pierre plate et qu'il me surplombe.

- Tu es si belle… Pourquoi ne t'ais-je pas rencontrer avant ?

- Shh… Embrasse-moi.

Nous reprîmes où nous nous étions arrêté. Après quelques chastes baisers et caresses, nous ne pouvions plus contrôler la passion qui grandissait entre nous. Nos touchers devinrent osés, les vêtements furent rapidement enlevés. A chaque fois que nos peaux entraient en contact, mon corps entier réagissait. Nous fîmes l'amour tendrement.

- C'était… Waouw… Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir quelque chose d'aussi intense de toute mon existence.

J'avais la tête posée sur son torse. J'entendais les battements de son cœur ralentir peu à peu après l'effort.

- J'ai ressenti la même chose. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te laisser partir…

- Il le faut pourtant.

Lui et moi savions que je ne changerais pas d'avis malgré le moment extraordinaire que nous avions partagé. Nous avons discuté encore et nous avons refait l'amour.

- C'est déjà l'aube, dis-je avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Il me serra plus étroitement dans ses bras.

- A quelle heure dois-tu être à l'aéroport ?

- 9 heures. Il faut que je sois chez moi vers 7h30, le temps de me préparer et de récupérer mes affaires.

Nous nous rhabillâmes avant que les joggeurs du matin ne débarquent. Il devait être aux alentours de 6h30 lorsque nous nous levâmes, prêts à partir.

- Attends.

Il sorti de sa poche un petit canif et gravit dans la roche nos initiales « B et E ».

- Comme ça il ne t'oubliera pas.

Je l'embrassais tendrement sur la bouche.

- Prends-soin de mon coin de paradis.

Nous prîmes un rapide petit déjeuner dans un Starbuck et il m'emmena jusqu'à chez moi. Il avait insisté pour me conduire ensuite à l'aéroport au lieu de prendre un taxi comme prévu. Je pris une rapide douche et lui proposais de faire de même pendant que je finissais d'assembler mes effets. Nous montâmes à bord de sa Volvo grise, le cœur lourd.

Avant de sortir de la voiture, nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement. Puis vint l'heure pour moi de partir. On s'échangea nos numéros de téléphone.

Un dernier baiser, un dernier regard,…

Arrivée à Seattle, un message m'attendait sur mon portable.

« Tu resteras à jamais gravée dans mon cœur comme nos noms dans la pierre,

Tu me manques déjà mon ange,

Ton Edward »

J'eus les larmes aux yeux. Mais je savais, au plus profond de moi, que notre idylle ne se terminerait pas comme cela.

En effet, ce n'était que le début de notre histoire…

* * *

Tout d'abord merci de m'avoir lu !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Bisous,

Meiko


End file.
